Dalig Ulv Stranden
by KawaiKitsuneGirl
Summary: Rose is gone. Gone. With a capital G. And never coming back. There is a stranger on his ship, uninvited. Why couldn't she have stayed? Why did the universe hate him?


The first time that Donna helped the doctor was when she first appeared to him, in his tardis, just after he had said his final goodbye to one of his two and only loves.

Rose.

The voice came in the middle of the night, in a dream.

Rose.

She knew it was him; he had found a way to say goodbye, to see her one more time.

Rose told her mum, Pete, and Mickey. She didn't tell anyone else because she knew that they wouldn't believe her, they would think that she was crazy.

But her family had been there, done that. They had seen it all (well, most of it anyway- ok, some of it) and so that night, they packed up their bags and travelled, just like the dream had said, and drove the hundreds of miles needed to get to Norway.

Dalig Ulv Stranden. Where the voice of the Doctor had directed her to go.

She stood on the beach, her family a bit further back, and she waited for him to arrive.

Rose knew he would. He always came for her.

And sure enough, the figure of the doctor flickered into view. However, it was a pale image, a hologram.

Rose asked sadly

"Where are you?"

"Inside the Tardis," the Doctor replied.

"There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye,"

"You look like a ghost," Rose answered, smiling just a little, but it was a bittersweet smile as she knew that they were going to part soon.

"Hold on," the doctor answered, fiddling with his sonic screwdriver as normal whilst his hologram by Rose became real, as though he was standing in front of her.

"Can I..." the blonde trailed off, reaching towards him. Shaking his head sadly, the doctor stepped back.

"I'm still just an image. No touch,"

"Can't you come through properly?" Rose asked, emotion choking her voice.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse," the Doctor said.

"So?" Rose replied. This time they both smiled.

"Where are we then? Where did the gap come out?" he asked with forced cheerfulness.

"We're in Norway," she replied with a mischievous look.

"Norway. Right,"

"About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'," she added, trying to get the doctor to understand what she said.

"Dalek?" the man questioned with a slight lean forwards as though he was trying to hear better. A small grin broke across her face as Rose replied

"Dårlig. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay. How long have we got?"

"About two minutes," came the answer.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" she blurted out, knowing already but hoping...

"You can't," the Doctor replied sadly, holding back the tears that shone in his brown eyes. Rose had given up on that, and just let the tears run endlessly down her face.

"What are you going to do then?" Rose asked in a emotion filled voice.

"Oh, I've got the Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords," he said nonchalantly.

"On your own?" he nodded sadly.

"I love you," she finally revealed, after so long of travelling together.

"Quite right so," the Doctor replied with a sad smile.

"And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler..." the power ran out and the Doctor was left standing alone in his Tardis.

"...I love you," he whispered to the air. Brown eyes overflowed with pain and a tear leaked out and ran down his cheek as he stood there, frozen.

More followed it and the brown haired man collapsed onto the bench.

He pulled the lever with a grin, and the engine started moving up and down. Suddenly it lurched to one side, and they both cried out and fell onto the brown sofa.

It was the same one that he was sitting on.

Mouth pursed as the doctor attempted to stop crying and he stood up quickly and ran away from the seat where they had fallen.

He put out his hand, rested on the rails as he panted and shook.

Material was felt under his calloused palm.

"Right then," she said, throwing her top over the railings as she strode purposefully over to him.

"Let's get going!" the lever was thrown and they laughed happily as the Tardis span off to another world.

"NO!" he yelled, yanking his hand away from the purple top and scrubbed at his face, forcefully pushing away the tears.

The doctor breathed deeply and calmed himself.

It was okay. Rose was safe. He was fine.

And Time Lords don't cry.

* * *

><p>Donna adjusted her father's grip on her white clad arm. It was the day of her wedding, and her fiancé Lance was waiting at the end of the church.<p>

Smiling happily, she started to walk down the aisle to him, and her father walked with her.

All of a sudden gold glitter seemed to fill the air around the red head, and an unimaginable pain filled her body.

Then she disappeared.

* * *

><p>The Doctor heaved one last heavy sigh, and gently wiped away the tear that had fallen down.<p>

No more.

He turned around, to guide the Tardis into a place where he could relax (probably the void again)- and there was someone there.

On his Tardis.

"What?" he said incredulously. What was someone doing on his Tardis, in mid flight?!

"Who are you?" the mysterious girl asked.

"But-" The doctor started.

"What the hell is this place? Did you kidnap me? Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it," Nerys?

"Who the hell is Nerys?" he wanted to know.

"Your best friend. Well?"

"What?" Really, this girl was rude!

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm the doctor. You?" Ok, this was a strange day. The sun (no, he wasn't thinking about it) and a mysterious bride that appeared on his ship. Safe thoughts.

"Donna, spelt with two n's and no h,"

"Human?"

"Yeah. Is that optional?"

"Well, it is for me,"

"You're an alien,"

"Yeah,"

"So what are you standing there for? Come on Martian, get me to the church!"

"I'm not a Martian!"

"Get me to the church!"

"Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System," Donna frantically answered.

She spotted a purple blouse that was hanging over the edge of the railing. As Donna walked over to it and picked it up, she missed the Doctor's back stiffening as he recognised it.

"I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?" she cried accusingly.

"That's my friend's," the Doctor replied, turning away towards the controls as he put on a false bravado and hoped that she would leave it there.

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a space-walk?" Ah. Of course not. Humans and their curiosity!

"She's gone," he replied quietly. Couldn't he get a break? It hadn't yet been five minutes since- since he had said goodbye to her.

"Gone where?" Enough questions!

"I lost her!" he said, seemingly calm to Donna who was watching his back, not noticing the tear that traced its way from his eye to his cheeks.

"Well, you can hurry up and lose me! How do you mean, lost?" she answered, with a mixture of anger and curiosity.

Humans!

The man strode over to Donna and grabbed the top. The ginger glanced up in anger at it being snatched away, and then froze as she spotted the tear tracks that covered his face, and the tear that was still trailing down it.

"Doctor?" she asked quietly as he threw the top into one of the corridors that surrounded the room that they were in.

"Yes? I'm going to the church, I'm going," he snapped back in reply.

"Are you- are you alright?" she said softly, approaching the stiff figure of the Time Lord.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm always fine," he answered, in a strange reminiscent tone as he recalled all of the times that he and his ninth regeneration had said that to her.

Another droplet of water joined the first.

"No you're not," Donna countered. He turned around sharply and snapped

"I'm fine,"

Donna tossed her red hair crossly and walked over to him as the spaceship creaked and groaned.

"No you're not," she repeated and hugged him.

The dark haired man froze as comforting arms enveloped him, so like...Rose's.

He couldn't help it; the doctor wrapped his arms around this stranger who had appeared out of nowhere and hugged back. A sob racked his body as more and more tears joined the first and before long he was shaking with the emotions raging through him.

Donna simply held tighter until the madman who had kidnapped her in the middle of her wedding sniffed and stopped crying.

He glanced over with red puffy eyes and smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Donna spelt with two n's and no h," the doctor said.

And that was that.


End file.
